


Sentimentos à tona

by DK_Alves



Category: South Park
Genre: Dia dos namorados, M/M, Valentine's Week
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: “— Cara — encarou o amigo —, foi mal por antes... Eu... Não sei o que houve... — Stan estava completamente nervoso, voltando a desviar os olhos para outro local da sala.Kyle riu anasalado, se afastando da parede para se aproximar do menor, que voltou a fitá-lo assustado com o súbito movimento.— Você sabe o que aconteceu, Stan. — Sorriu calorosamente — Você gosta de mim, não é?”Continuação de “Confissão de K.B”University - AU || Valentine's WeekBetada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3





	Sentimentos à tona

**Author's Note:**

> """"Publicado no Spirit no dia 16/02/2019"""""
> 
> Sexto dia do desafio Valentine's Week. *CONTÉM LEMON!*
> 
> Boa leitura!
> 
>    
> **************************************  
> Tema do dia:  
> Dia 6 - Primeira Vez - Kyle Broflovski e Stan Marsh

Marsh se debruçava sobre a janela, olhando atentamente a carta em suas mãos, analisando cada frase dela para tentar entender porque pensara ser de Kyle. Repetia as palavras em voz alta como se aquilo lhe ajudasse a raciocinar melhor, mas as únicas coisas que a atividade lhe causou foi uma decepção e um constrangimento enorme consigo mesmo, se xingando cada vez que lembrava que estava prestes a estragar tudo.

Como pude ser tão estúpido?

Queria enfiar sua cabeça num buraco, sumir por alguns dias para não encontrar com Kyle de novo. O que seu amigo pensaria dele quando o encontrasse? Obviamente o ruivo não agiria de forma normal.

Amassou com raiva o papel e jogou na lixeira no canto da sala, sem se importar se acertara ou não, voltando a encarar o pessoal contente no pátio. Suspirou triste com a cena, os casais ali embaixo pareciam completamente felizes e aquilo lhe incomodava. Não de maneira ruim, como se estivesse odiando aquele romantismo todo, mas pelo fato de não estar incluído. Talvez fosse pedir demais que Kyle correspondesse seus sentimentos?

Suspirou outra vez com um aperto em seu coração.

Seu celular tocou, um breve som ecoou pelo local indicando que uma mensagem havia chegado. Stan pegou o aparelho e assim que desbloqueou a tela, escolhendo o aplicativo e a mensagem da Wendy surgiu, com uma foto dos novos presentes que ela recebera esse ano também.

Stan sorriu, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, enquanto indagava até onde a fama de sua amiga chegaria. Wendy era a melhor aluna de toda a faculdade, mas não só isso, Testaburguer era a pessoa mais influenciável no local, sempre participando de eventos, debates, protestos e outras coisas que exaltavam ainda mais suas opiniões e atitudes fortes. Por isso, sempre nas datas especiais, os estudantes lembravam dela e lhe entregavam presentes, no qual ela fazia questão de compartilhar aquele momento com o moreno.

— Ela é incrível, não é?

Marsh deu um salto onde estava, quase derrubando seu celular no chão, porém, logo seu corpo paralisou por completo, o coração acelerando ainda mais com o susto e o suor começando a molhar suas mãos.

Stan virou seu rosto devagar, se arrependendo completamente quando viu Kyle muito próximo de seu rosto. O menor sentiu suas bochechas arderem com aquela aproximação, no entanto, Broflovski se afastou e se escorou ao seu lado, na janela, observando-o atentamente.

— Sim, ela é maravilhosa. — Respondeu Stan desviando o olhar, enquanto guardava o celular, ainda nervoso do momento anterior.

O moreno não estava preparado para aquela aparição súbita do amigo, mesmo que fosse óbvio que Kyle nunca deixaria algo sem resolver, entretanto, o menor nem planejara palavras para explicar a situação, ou melhor, disfarçar com qualquer desculpa para que as coisas não ficassem estranhas entre eles.

Suspirou profundamente, tentando achar as palavras certas para esclarecer o que havia acontecido, sem deixar um “mal-entendido”.

— Cara — encarou o amigo —, foi mal por antes... Eu... Não sei o que houve... — Stan estava completamente nervoso, voltando a desviar os olhos para outro local da sala.

Kyle riu anasalado, se afastando da parede para se aproximar do menor, que voltou a fitá-lo assustado com o súbito movimento.

— Você sabe o que aconteceu, Stan. — Sorriu calorosamente — Você gosta de mim, não é?

O moreno sentiu todo aquele nervosismo aumentar desesperadamente com a pergunta tão direta, e certeira, de Kyle.

 

Broflovski apenas sorria, sem esconder o quão divertido aquela cena estava sendo, ver seu Super Melhor Amigo tão surpreso e ansioso apenas por uma questão “simples”. Também não só pela reação de seu amigo, mas pela certeza de que tudo aquilo era real.

O maior deu um passo a mais, ficando cada vez mais próximo de Stan, notando a respiração do moreno ficar mais acelerada.

Stan deu passo para trás com o avanço do amigo, sem saber exatamente se deveria responder aquela pergunta. Na verdade, sequer raciocinava com toda aquela pressão pra cima dele. Kyle estava o provocando, ele sabia disso, porém, não tinha a certeza se era de uma maneira boa ou não.

O sardento poderia apenas estar brincando com ele, mas também poderia estar interessado nele. Porém, e se fosse a primeira opção...? Marsh não queria nem imaginar que isso pudesse ser verdade, aquilo o machucaria muito.

Encostou em uma mesa assim que deu mais um passo, ficando “encurralado” pelo ruivo que não desistia de se aproximar. Ambos se encaravam intensamente, como se tentassem desvendar o que cada um estava pensando.

Entretanto, Broflovski não precisava tentar, ele tinha certeza do que viria. Stan não tinha muito a perder com aquilo, afinal, seja qual fosse a desculpa que inventaria, nada disfarçaria o que acontecera mais cedo.

Assim que se viu preso entre a mesa e Kyle, Marsh respirou fundo mais vez, fechando seus olhos, quebrando o contato visual que ambos mantiveram até então. Contou mentalmente até dez, lentamente, abrindo seus olhos devagar, olhando seriamente para o mais alto. Seu rosto já não tinha mais a surpresa de antes, muito menos o nervosismo. Parecia uma outra pessoa, externamente controlado.

O ruivo sorriu de lado, maliciosamente.

Ele acertara.

— Sim, Kyle, eu gosto de você. — Stan confirmou, com a voz firme — Tanto que sinto que posso explodir a qualquer momento cada vez que estou perto de você.

O menor estava calmo por fora, como se trajasse uma armadura, finalmente decidido que falaria tudo o que queria, sem se importar. Broflovski estava pedindo aquilo e Stan não podia negá-lo.

O ruivo já estava próximo o suficiente para Stan sentir o seu calor, deixando-o louco por um contato, fazendo-o perder a postura séria e controlada de segundos atrás.

— Ah, é? Conte-me mais. — Kyle tinha a voz baixa, grave e completamente sedutora em meio ao sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios.

Stan engoliu em seco, seu corpo esquentou de repente, formigando-o por completo enquanto o sangue fervente corria por suas veias, chegando até o meio de suas pernas.

— Puta merda, Kye... — Sua voz era um mero sussurro devido a onda de prazer que varria seu corpo — Eu te quero... quero ser seu namorado, quero seu corpo, seu amor... Quero... tudo...

Broflovski já estava completamente embargado pela sensação do momento, com sua pele arrepiada pelas palavras ditas pelo amigo naquele timbre baixo, sexy e desesperador. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente enquanto perdia a razão aos poucos, quase cumprindo suas vontades tão desejadas.

Chegou ainda mais próximo do menor, quase colando seus rostos, sentindo o hálito e a respirações quente do outro. Kyle descia o olhar dos olhos azuis cobaltos de Stan até sua boca entreaberta, chamativa.

Kyle alargou ainda mais seu sorriso e o mirou por entre os cílios mais uma vez.

Como se entendesse exatamente o que o ruivo estava pensando, Stan o puxou pela camisa, colando bruscamente seus lábios no do sardento.

Um beijo ardente, desordenado foi iniciado, com as línguas se esfregando loucamente. Stan enlaçou seus braços no pescoço do maior, forçando ainda mais o contato que ambos já tinham. Kyle passou seus braços pela cintura do amigo, levantando-o brevemente para que o moreno sentasse sobre a mesa.

Marsh, que apenas se deixava levar por todas as sensações e pensamentos que invadiam seu corpo e mente, abriu suas pernas encaixando Kyle perfeitamente no meio, cruzando-as nas costas do amigo, obrigando-o não escapar daquela união.

Em meio aos beijos, o ruivo sorriu com a atitude desesperadora de Stan e como resposta de que havia gostado, adentrou suas mãos pela camisa do moreno, encostando na pele ardente, arranhando levemente e arrancando-lhe leves gemidos.

Sua mão subiu até o mamilo de Marsh, que grunhiu assim que Kyle apertou-o entre os dedos. Entretanto, Broflovski não parou por ali, com os dentes deu uma leve puxada no lábio inferior já vermelho e inchado de Stan, o ruivo desceu passando seu nariz, aspirando todo o cheiro típico do amigo, no caminho até o pescoço, onde mordiscava com um pouco de pressão e beijava, passando a língua levemente.

Stan colava ainda mais seus corpos — se possível —, fazendo com que seu membro já desperto encostasse no de Kyle também duro, arrancando-lhes gemidos mais altos e arrastados.

O moreno se concentrou então em manter aquele contato agoniante, jogando suas costas levemente para trás, apoiando-se com suas mãos na mesa empoeirada e com suas pernas puxando e soltando, repetidamente, num movimento desordenado de vai-e-vem com o corpo de Kyle.

Broflovski sorriu com a ousadia de Marsh naquele momento, crescendo uma onda enorme de prazer em seu corpo, principalmente em seu pênis que implorava por um contato decente. Voltou a atacar a boca de Stan, mas dessa vez parando seus toques em seu abdômen para abraçar a cintura do menor e começar suas próprias investidas no membro de Stan.

Ambos permaneceram num beijo frenético, entre arfadas. As investidas entre os tecidos continuaram por mais algum tempo, até os gemidos de ambos se intensificarem, fazendo Kyle focar apenas naqueles movimentos.

Stan se agarrou ao pescoço de Kyle, quase deitando-se sobre a mesa e trazendo o maior consigo. Suas mãos já não tinham mais força para aguentar seu peso assim como suas pernas, que não faziam mais os movimentos de antes, deixando apenas para Broflovski todo o trabalho árduo. O moreno gania cada vez mais arrastado, sentindo algo grandioso e intenso se aproximar. Seu corpo ficava cada vez mais fraco, quente. Sua mente já perdia o foco de tudo enquanto seu pênis estava prestes a explodir.

Kyle também estava em seu limite, suas pernas já não tinham mais a mesma rigidez de antes e os gemidos eróticos de Stan em seu ouvido invadia sua mente já bagunçada, causando um efeito angustiante em sua virilha.

 

Mais uma ou duas estocadas foram o suficiente para Marsh apertar o abraço com um longo grunhido baixo e falho. Sua respiração parou por um momento e sua mente se tornou vazia, livre de qualquer aflição, enquanto seu membro encharcava o tecido da roupa íntima com o sêmen quente, também aliviado por toda aquela loucura.

Já o ruivo teria aguentado umas duas vezes ou mais para gozar, no entanto, aquele som tão novo que acabara de arrancar de Stan deixou-o completamente desconcertado, fazendo-o atingir o clímax bruscamente, apertando os dentes enquanto suprimia um rugido.

Stan arfava pesadamente, com o corpo completamente cansado daquela atividade intensa, junto a Kyle que parecia tão exausto quanto. O moreno afrouxou seu abraço para encarar os olhos verdes-olivas de Broflovski. O ruivo o encarou, sorrindo satisfeito. No entanto, não era apenas satisfação que Marsh encontrara naquele rosto, mas algo a mais que tocou seu coração, fazendo- o se acelerar de outra maneira.

O ruivo alargou seus lábios, mostrando seus dentes brancos e perfeitos enquanto admirava o rosto levemente corado do amigo, aproximando o seu para beijá-lo, mas desta vez em um beijo calmo, cheio de paixão e ternura.

 

*********

 

Ambos caminhavam até o vestiário, onde Kyle tinha algumas peças de roupas reservas no armário, para que trocassem suas peças íntimas, onde o sêmen já gelado incomodava. Os dois se mantinham quietos, mas com sorrisos em seus rostos.

Marsh ainda não tinha ouvido nada a respeito de Kyle sobre seus sentimentos, mas para ele estava um pouco óbvio devido ao que fizeram na sala. Claro, ele preferia que o amigo fosse direto para que a insegurança não voltasse, mas aquele momento era suficiente... ou talvez ele estivesse se enganando de novo?

— Sabe, cara — começou o ruivo, tirando Stan do começo de suas questões — o que aconteceu hoje, lá na praça, foi muito engraçado. — Broflovski parou subitamente, virando-se para Marsh, que o encarou com um pouco de receio, mas com um leve constrangimento por se lembrar da cena vergonhosa.

— Por quê...?

— Porque se não fosse por aquilo, eu não saberia tão cedo o que sente por mim.

O ruivo levou uma mão ao rosto do menor, acariciando lentamente suas bochechas.

— Achei que nunca ouviria algo assim de você. Eu desconfiava, mas pensei que poderia ser exagero da minha intuição ou das minhas análises.

Stan fora pego de surpresa outra vez com as palavras do amigo, sentindo-se mais uma vez nervoso pelo que poderia vir a seguir. Por isso, com coragem, decidiu ser direto.

— Você também... sente o mesmo por mim? — Sua voz saiu completamente insegura, algo que não deveria ter acontecido, mas infelizmente era a verdade do que sentia no momento.

Marsh prendeu sua respiração, assim que o mais alto abriu a boca para respondê-lo.

— Sim, com certeza, Stan... — Kyle levou a outra mão no rosto do amigo, sua voz estava calma junto a expressão de seu rosto — Muito mais do que você imagina... Eu te amo desde sempre.

O ruivo colou os lábios carinhosamente na testa do menor, fazendo-o soltar o ar aliviado e sorrir bobamente com a singela declaração.

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) <3 Você conseguiu acalmar a ansiedade e insegurança que tive sobre essa história <3 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado!!
> 
> Até a próxima!
> 
> Beijos =3 
> 
>  
> 
> ******************************************************  
> Temas do desafio Valentine's Week:  
> Dia 1 - Carta - Eric Cartman - https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875151  
> Dia 2 - Teste de Compatibilidade - Clybe - https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875289  
> Dia 3 - Cúpido - Bunny - https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875376  
> Dia 4 - Mal Entendido - https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875424  
> Dia 5 - Jantar Romântico - https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875571  
> Dia 6 - Primeira Vez - POSTADO  
> Dia 7 - Livre


End file.
